ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Home
Home is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated science fiction comedy-adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is loosely based on Adam Rex's 2007 children's book The True Meaning of Smekday and stars the voices of Jim Parsons, Rihanna, Steve Martin, Jennifer Lopez, and Matt Jones. Tim Johnson is the director of the film, Chris Jenkins and Suzanne Buirgy are its producers, and the screenplay is by Tom J. Astle and Matt Ember. The story takes place on planet Earth, where an alien race called the Boov invade the planet. However, a girl named Gratuity "Tip" Tucci manages to avoid capture, and goes on the run with Oh, a fugitive Boov. The film was released in theaters on March 27, 2015. Home was promoted with the release of a four-minute short film titled Almost Home, which was shown in theaters before DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman and Blue Sky Studios' Rio 2 in 2014. It premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 7, 2015. Besides lending her voice to the film, Rihanna also created a concept album of the same name. The soundtrack includes guest vocals from Jennifer Lopez, among others, was supported by two singles, "Towards the Sun" and "Feel the Light". Home received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $386 million worldwide. A Netflix original series was released on July 29, 2016 that takes place after the events of the film and uses hand-drawn animation and none of the original cast (except Matt Jones) reprised their roles. Plot On the run from their enemy, the so-called planet-destroying Gorg, an alien race known as the Boov find Earth a suitable place to call "home". Led by Captain Smek (Steve Martin), they commence their "friendly" invasion of the planet, relocating the humans, whom the Boov deem as simple and backwards, to other parts of the planet while the Boov inhabit their homes in a quick and bloodless conquest. One of the Boov, named Oh (Jim Parsons), is a more excitable, freethinking member of the species, who decides to invite the Boov to his apartment for a housewarming party, despite the race's antipathy towards him. Not far from Oh is a fourteen year old girl named Gratuity 'Tip' Tucci (Rihanna), who drives away through her home city to find her mother Lucy (Jennifer Lopez) after being separated from her during the invasion, leaving her with only her calico cat Pig and fueling her hatred for the Boov. Oh runs into the street to meet up with a Boov cop named Kyle (Matt Jones), who, like the rest of the Boov, doesn't want to befriend him. Oh invites him to the party but accidentally sends a mass invite to every Boov on Earth. However, the "send all" button he pressed actually sends the invite to absolutely every alien race in the entire universe including the Gorg. Everyone, aggravated with Oh for revealing their location to the enemy, starts chasing him down. Oh runs into a convenience store to hide just as Tip and Pig enter the same store to grab supplies. They come across each other, and after Tip's car fails to start, Oh transforms it into a fantastical, hovering craft named Slushious to continue transportation. Oh hitches a ride with Tip when he promises to help her find Lucy, but unfortunately, they must go to the Boov Command Center in Paris and locate her from there. After reaching the Boov Command Center, which is in the now-floating Eiffel Tower, Oh manages to get into his account, and deletes the message with just a second to spare before it reaches the Gorg. He then plugs in Tip's brain to help her find Lucy. They eventually trace her location to Australia, where she is also looking for her daughter. The other Boov then find the two and try to "erase" Oh, while Tip grabs the gravity manipulation system and flips it over, causing the whole Tower to tilt upside down. As Oh and Tip head off to Australia, they see other Boov riding by them in fear, and realize that a Gorg ship is close behind them. Tip and Oh manage to knock it down, but in the process a chunk of it hits them and they lose their slushie fuel, causing the car to crash-land. They come across the fallen Gorg ship and find out that it is actually a drone. Oh recovers a special chip and uses it to get their car up and running. Tip and Oh make it to Australia and see the Boov evacuating to their mothership. When they land the car, Tip immediately starts looking for her mother, but Oh insists on evacuating with the other Boov instead. Tip gets angry at him for trying to break their promise again, and she declares that he was never truly her friend. Heartbroken, Oh returns to the ship. The Gorg mothership comes close to the Boov ship, but Oh pulls out the Gorg chip and uses it to fly the ship further away from the Gorg. The Boov become astonished at Oh's plan, but Smek becomes upset and reminds everyone that he is the captain. However, after Oh tells the Boov about what he learned from Tip, the Boovs then mutiny against Smek and Kyle grabs Smek's "Shusher" (a scepter with a rock on top of it, which Smek stole from the Gorg) and gives it to Oh, declaring him the new captain, much to Smek's dismay. Tip rushes aimlessly around the city to find Lucy, but in vain. Just when all hope seems lost, Oh returns to her side and helps her track down Lucy. The mother and daughter finally reunite and thank Oh. Suddenly, the Gorg mothership descends upon the planet, and Oh realizes that they want the rock on the Shusher, since Smek had previously stolen it from them. Oh runs to the ship to try to attract its attention, locking Tip and Lucy in the car for safety. Tip breaks out of the car and shines a light in the Gorg Commander (Brian Stepanek)'s face to bring his attention to Oh as he holds the rock up. The Gorg Commander halts the ship as it crunches down on the ground, with Oh directly in its path. Tip rushes to rescue him, but Oh is seemingly crushed beneath the ship until it backs up and reveals him uninjured. The Gorg Commander emerges from his armor to show that he is actually a harmless starfish-like creature. Oh returns the rock to him, which turns out to be an egg for millions of developing Gorg larvae; the next generation of Gorg, revealing that the Gorg Commander/"Father" had been the last of his kind, alone and almost extinct. He thanks Oh and departs. Two weeks later, the humans have returned to their original homes, and Oh finally gets to have his party at his apartment, with both humans and Boov in attendance. Tip plays her music and gets the rest of the Boov to experience dancing for the first time, while other Boov, including a reformed Smek, party on the moon, and thousands of ships from other planets, including the Gorg, head to Earth for Oh's party upon receiving his invite. Voice cast *Jim Parsons as Oh, a Boov fugitive. *Rihanna as Gratuity "Tip" Tucci, a teenage girl who befriends Oh. *Steve Martin as Captain Smek, the fearful, selfish leader of the Boov race. *Jennifer Lopez as Lucy Tucci, Tip's caring mother. *Matt Jones as Kyle, a Boov police officer. *Brian Stepanek as the Gorg Commander/Father, the frightful-but-caring leader and father of the Gorg race's last children. **Stepanek also voices some Boov. *April Lawrence as a Boov announcer. *Nigel W. Tierney as Child A. The rest of the Boov were voiced by Stephen Kearin, Lisa Stewart and April Winchell. ADR Group *Rosemary Alexander *Steve Alterman *Steve Apostolina *Mitch Carter *David Cowgill *Peter Falls *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Bridget Hoffman *Hope Levy *Edie Mirman *Juan Pope *Michelle Ruff - Boov Escapee, Wife *Kelly Stables *Lynnanne Zager Production In 2008, DreamWorks Animation optioned the book's rights to adapt it into an animated feature film. On his blog, Adam Rex announced that DreamWorks renewed the option of the adaptation in 2011. On June 20, 2012, it was revealed that the title of the film would be Happy Smekday!, Jim Parsons and Rihanna would star in the lead roles, and the film would be released in the fourth quarter of 2014. In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced a release date of November 26, 2014. In June 2013, the film was retitled from Happy Smekday! to Home. On October 3, 2013, it was announced that Steve Martin and Jennifer Lopez had joined the cast. On May 20, 2014, the film's release date was pushed back to March 27, 2015, switching places with DreamWorks Animation's film Penguins of Madagascar. Jeffrey Katzenberg, DreamWorks Animation's CEO, reasoned that Penguins, coming from one of DWA's most successful franchises, would more easily stand out during Thanksgiving time, while Home would try to take advantage of the less competitive spring release window, and repeat successful spring launches of some of DWA's original films, including The Croods and How to Train Your Dragon. Soundtrack In addition to her voice role, Rihanna created a concept album for the film (also titled Home) which was released on March 24, 2015. It consists of 8 original songs. The soundtrack's lead single, Rihanna's "Towards the Sun", premiered on BBC Radio 1 on February 24, 2015, and was made available for digital download the same day, via the iTunes Store. The second single, "Feel the Light", recorded by Jennifer Lopez, was released on February 25, 2015 via the iTunes Store. Release A 4-minute short film called Almost Home was attached to theatrical showings of DreamWorks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman in early 2014 and Blue Sky Studios' Rio 2 that same year. It was directed by Todd Wilderman, and features a score composed by Lorne Balfe. The short shows The Boov and their leader Captain Smek in a sequence of unsuccessful attempts at finding a hospitable planet, before they finally come across the Earth. The film itself premiered at the Boulder International Film Festival on March 7, 2015. Home media Home was released digitally on June 26, 2015, and was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D on July 28, 2015. In the United Kingdom, Home went to number one on the Official Video Chart in its first week of sale. Reception Box office Home grossed $177.4 million in North America and has grossed $208.6 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $386 million. Its production cost was $135 million, with a similar sum spent for prints and advertising (P&A). Deadline Hollywood calculated the net profit of the film to be $29.12 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. Home opened in the U.S. and Canada simultaneously with the comedy Get Hard on March 27, 2015. Though the latter earned higher in its Thursday late-night run, estimates were showing that Home was heading to No. 1 in its opening weekend. It scored one of the biggest opening days for a DreamWorks Animation non-sequel ever with $15.6 million, behind Kung Fu Panda ($20 million) and Monsters vs. Aliens ($16.75 million). Home debuted at the top of the box office, with $52.1 million, which exceeded predictions of a $30 million to $35 million opening and was also DreamWorks Animation's best opening since the $60.3 million debut of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Outside North America, Home was released in 10 countries on March 20, 2015, a week ahead of its U.S. premiere. It earned $20.1 million, coming in third place at the international box office behind Cinderella and The Divergent Series: Insurgent. The following weekend, it expanded to 55 additional countries and grossed a total of $24 million from 11,250 screens in 64 countries. Its largest openings occurred in the UK, Ireland and Malta ($9.12 million), Russia ($5.17 million), Mexico ($3 million), Brazil ($2.3 million), Australia ($2.42 million), and Spain ($2.24 million). Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 48%, based on 120 reviews, with an average rating of 5.3/10. The site's consensus reads, "Colorful, silly, and utterly benign, Home is a passable diversion, but there's no shortage of superior animated alternatives." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 55 out of 100, based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". In CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, cinema audiences gave Home an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Accolades Coming soon! Television series An animated series titled Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh was released on Netflix on July 29, 2016. Rihanna and Jim Parsons do not reprise their roles as Tip and Oh; they are instead voiced by Rachel Crow and Mark Whitten, respectively (although Matt Jones reprises his role of Kyle from the film). It was developed by Thurop Van Orman and Ryan Crego. Notes Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s Category:2015 Category:Home Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films based on books Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films